


Pollinated Dream

by Atroubadourable



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied Somnophilia, M/M, Plants, Sex Pollen, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroubadourable/pseuds/Atroubadourable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba is visited in his dream by a certain member of the Akatsuki much to his confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollinated Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Revived from my other fanfiction account.

When Kiba opened his eyes he found himself confused. His immediate surroundings were that of a clearing in a forest and yet they still seemed to be far off in the distance, too far for him to walk to be apparently close enough to see clearly. He attempted to turn his gaze for a better look around but found his vision started to blur with the fast movement, settling as he slowed down to a stop.

It seemed that he was standing in what appeared to be Konoha Forest but the trees seemed too dark and the ground too soft. It didn’t smell like the Konoha Forest. Instead, it smelt like dirty clothes, sweat and dog… like his room… but there was something else filling his nose. He could sense the faint presence of an unusual pollen in the scent, one he had never smelt before but one that also seemed to be growing stronger in its smell with each passing second.

Kiba would have concentrated on the pollen more but something white flashed at the corner of his eye, out in the distant and yet not distant trees. Kiba turned quickly to see the mysterious flash but his vision blurred again, sending him stumbling forward slightly. When the Inuzuka slowly looked up, he saw that whatever had been there was already gone. He would have left it at that but his eyes widened as he saw a dim figure standing in the distance, behind one of the closer trees.

“Wh-Who are y-you?” Kiba called out, his voice weary and strained.

Slowly, he began to walk to the figure noting that he was kind of fearful as to what it actually was. After about a minute of walking, Kiba couldn’t help but halt and bend over, breathing haggardly as if he had been walking for miles. Looking up again, going slowly to make sure he didn’t go blurry, Kiba saw that he was still in the middle of the clearing and not closer to any of the trees.

The black figure still watched him, a single yellow eye glowing in the darkness. The white flash appeared in the corner of his eye again, making Kiba turn to see it but this time he remained slow. It seemed as if the figure slowed as he did; only ducking behind a tree at the last second. It hadn’t been a good look but it seemed that it was the figure of man, completely white except for the green hair on his head.

All of a sudden, the smell of pollen intensified greatly which alarmed Kiba almost as much as the cracks appearing in the ground beneath him. He attempted to run from the breaking earth but found his movement to be slow and sluggish while the cracked earth also seemed to stay beneath him no matter which direction he went.

Easily exhausted once again, Kiba could do nothing as large roots erupted from the ground. They weren’t large in size, but one wouldn’t be able to take one down with just a kunai or their claws. Kiba swore under his breath as two of the roots began to curl around his legs, tightly squeezing his legs through black pants. He was slightly pleased that the root didn’t keep on squeezing, taking it to be a small victory that his legs were immobile but comfortable.

His arms were next, both flailing around in an attempt to bat away the invading plant-life. It was futile however as both limbs were soon captured and held out to the side, unable to do anything but clench his fist in annoyance. Only two more roots came up, both moving straight up and circling around the sides of his ass, before rising up higher and coiling around his forehead, keeping the entire mass in place.

For a moment, Kiba thought that more roots were going to arise but found that he would be encountering something else. The sound of rustling leave came from both his left and right though Kiba couldn’t see what at first, but soon he realised that the two male figures were approaching him.

“Looks like we’ve got quite the catch, eh Kuro?” the white figure laughed, an eager smile forming on his lips.  
“It isn’t bad, Shiro…” the black figure… Kuro… muttered as a reply, his voice deeper than Shiro’s.

The contrasting pair walked so they stood before Kiba, allowing him to take in their appearance as they took in his. Basically they were both the same.

Same Build.

Same Hair.

Same Height.

The biggest difference was their colour, the respective colourations perfectly matching their names. Also, there was their eyes. Shiro’s eyes appeared to be regular, nothing particularly noteworthy but Kuro on the other hand had two pure yellow eyes, eyes that almost seemed to hunger.

Easily noticing that the pair wore no actual clothes, Kiba couldn’t help but drop his gaze. His eyes widened as he saw their large members, much larger than Kiba’s own or any other he had seen. They both shared the colour of the rest of their bodies; both had a large and heavy sack of balls beneath the base as well as the same size and shape of the length itself, being almost of painful proportions. The other thing that Kiba couldn’t help but notice was the fact that both of their members were beginning to harden along with Kiba’s own clothed one.

Shiro licked his lips, green tongue along white, while Kuro remained largely stoic towards the trapped Kiba.

“What-” Kiba began to ask but found himself silence as Shiro placed a finger against his lips.

“Don’t you start talking now…” Shiro chuckled lightly, tapping Kiba on the lips a few times before drawing his finger back and licking it.

“You won’t be using your mouth at all,” Kuro finished, placing a hand on one of the roots.

Before Kiba could even think of something to say, a root grew out of the one binding his left arm, moving up to his face and covering his whole mouth. Kiba couldn’t move… he couldn’t talk… all he could do was watch the two hungry looking males in front of him.

“I’m going to have some fun with him…” Shiro spoke up suddenly, making Kiba squint his eyes in confusion.

Kuro stepped back from the other two as a chair of roots formed from the ground where he stood. He sat down in it and slowly, almost lazily, began to stroke his jet black cock before saying the simple words. “…I’ll watch.

Kiba’s eyes widened, watching as Shiro sauntered towards him with an almost playful smile. Bringing up a hand, he ran it down Kiba’s clothes, tutting in distaste. Grabbing the collar of Kiba’s jacket and shirt, Shiro yanked the fabric and tore it down hard which effectively ripped off the front half of Kiba’s clothes.

With his torso revealed, Shiro moved in and brought his face to the young ninja’s chest before immediately running a smooth tongue along his muscled pecs. Shiro enjoyed the taste of the Inuzuka’s skin, conflicted in what he wanted to do with it. He threw a quick look at Kuro, who shook his head making the white body frown. Turning back to meet Kiba, Shiro brought out his tongue again, running it across both pecs and onto the ninja’s nipple. 

Soon the torture commenced as Shiro began to lick and bite at the dark brown nub, making it hard before he moved onto the other one and moving his hand up to play with the first one. With his spare hand, Shiro reached down to Kiba’s waist, trailing along his skin before grabbing the Inuzuka’s waistband and beginning to lower the Inuzuka’s pants.

Kiba wanted to struggle against the white body’s advances but of course found that he was completely unable to move from where he stood no matter how hard he tried, his strength feeling weaker than usual especially with Shiro teasing his chest like that.

The white figure ceased his assault on the boy’s nipples, lowering his head and slowly sliding to his knees. Kiba would have flinched if he still could control his body properly, Shiro having ripped away the front of his pants the same manner he did the boys shirt and jacket. Slowly Shiro brought his mouth to Kiba’s briefs, appreciating the bulge, and biting the waistband. He drew it down slowly with his teeth on the fabric, slowly revealing Kiba’s trimmed pubic hair and the length of his dick. The white body smiled as he lowered the underwear down far enough, Kiba’s member springing out and smacking Shiro across the forehead.

“Well this isn’t bad, eh Kuro?” Shiro smiled, raising a hand and grasping the member tightly.

“It isn’t as big as us,” Kuro sighed, standing from his chair which crawled back into the earth.

“But it’s big enough for us,” Shiro smiled, taking Kiba in his mouth.

Shiro started to suck gently on the large head, his tongue tracing around the tip as a hand gripped the base firmly. He occasionally gave the member a squeeze, or a stroke, not wanting the Inuzuka to just get bored with his tongue.

Meanwhile Kuro moved behind the still form of Kiba who had begun to close his eyes and sweat from the pleasure he was starting to feel. Kuro stopped as he reached Kiba’s back, raising a hand and shredding away the remaining material. The black body placed his lips on the ninja’s shoulder blade, following it with a series of light kisses and bites against the boy’s flesh as he travelled down, making him wince and moan into his makeshift wooden gag.

Shiro brought his mouth of Kiba’s member, starting to lick and suck roughly along the side of the length before licking his way back up and pushing it into his mouth. Kuro had reached the area just above Kiba’s rear, bringing up his hands and roughly grabbing the two fleshy mounds.

Kuro started to rub the cheeks, pushing them together and pulling them apart to expose the Inuzuka’s tight hole. Kiba himself couldn’t figure out what to focus on, the pleasurable experience he was receiving from Shiro who had started to alternate between sucking Kiba’s cock and licking his balls to or the pain he felt as his rear was being forcibly spread as a single finger slowly pushed through his entrance.

He groaned loudly into his wooden gag, unable to make any coherent sounds. Shiro brought his mouth off the kid’s member and laughed cruelly before delving back in and deep throating the member, slowly starting to stroke his own dick.

The black body continued to slowly push a finger in and out of Kiba’s rear, picking up speed before bringing it out. He placed the finger in his mouth along with the one next to it, sucking them for a moment before forcing them into the Inuzuka’s entrance and starting to slowly scissor.

Kiba found himself enjoying both feelings immensely, nothing that he could do about it due to being bound by the roots. Unable to fight against he agreed that the best thing to do would be to just go with it.

Shiro brought his mouth off the member once again, stroking it with his free hand instead much to Kiba’s annoyance and frustration. Though admittedly his worry was growing due to the fact that Kuro had stopped scissoring his rear and there seemed to be a wet sound coming from behind him, as if someone was making their cock nice and lubed up.

“Why are you starting so soon, Kuro? Normally you like to draw it out a bit more before you plunge it in,” Shiro asked, his words not easing Kiba any.

“We don’t have much time left,” Kuro replied ominously. “We will need to move this along.”

Before Kiba could actually put together what the man meant, he felt a hard force against his hole as if something that was too large was trying to push through it. A wonderful example as that was exactly what was happening to the Inuzuka. Kiba groaned in pain as he felt the giant head of Kuro’s cock slowly push into his rear and not even stopping so Kiba could ready himself, stopping only when Kuro’s cock was all the way inside the Inuzuka. Kuro just stood there for a moment, balls deep in the ninja’s ass as Shiro resumed slurping at his member.

Without asking, Kuro started to bring his dick out of the Inuzuka’s ass before slamming it straight back in, shaking both the kid and the roots from the force. Steadily the black body started to pick up speed with each thrust, making the boy’s eyes roll back as his thrusts became deeper and harder. Shiro on the other hand started to suck Kiba’s member harder, going all the way down to the base while his tongue licked all along the way.

It was a few minuted before Kiba was covered in a sheen of sweat, a drop coming along his back and through to his ass, landing upon Kuro’s dick which still thrust relentlessly into his sore rear moments before Kiba cried out in ecstasy, Kuro having found the Inuzuka’s ‘special spot’ but not particularly caring. Kuro didn’t reposition himself, he didn’t change the angle he was thrusting. He simply stood in the same position, hands tightly on the Inuzuka’s hips and pumping his member into his ass with no remorse. Sometimes he would hit Kiba’s prostate but Kuro didn’t particularly care and it drove the Inuzuka crazy.

As Shiro deep throated the ninja, he took notice at how the Inuzuka’s dick was beginning to shudder slightly, obviously getting closer to its own climax.

“Looks like we’ll have to be finishing up soon,” Shiro called to Kuro who merely grunted in reply.

Shiro stopped his actions, leaving the boys cock to shake from the sensation of penetration from Kuro. The white body stepped back and brought his hand to his dick, stroking it fast to keep in time with Kuro’s thrusts.

It wasn’t long until Kuro’s movements started to turn irregular and unusual as he plowed into the Inuzuka. Instead of groaning or moaning, Kuro leaned down and bit into Kiba’s shoulder, drawing blood from the wound as he thrust one last time as climaxed hard inside the boy.

At the same time, Shiro started to spasm as he watched the experience moments before shooting his load all over the brunette’s body. The two feelings, the wave of cum filling him from the inside and the splash of semen coating him on the outside was too much, pushing Kiba over the line and making him climax onto his own torso, his and Shiro’s fluids mixing together.

“Goodbye,” Kuro murmured as he pulled out of Kiba, laying a hand on the wood which in turn caused it to unwrap the boy and return to the ground.

“Good boy,” Shiro smiled before both he and Kuro, along with the rest of their surroundings, vanished into red smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my older writing but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
